SYOT 59th Hunger Games
by carriedaway88
Summary: The 59th Hunger Games. ***SYOT now closed.
1. Tributes

District 1 Male: Lynde Walkaloe (Guest)

District 1 Female: Sapphire Richmiller (HeartArcFantasy21)

District 2 Male:Anthony Romeo (The-Mixed-Up-Girl)

District 2 Female: Portia Ackerman (Guest)

District 3 Male: Alexander Malon (The-Mixed-Up-Girl)

District 3 Female: Angelina Lowes (The-Mixed-Up-Girl)

District 4 Male: Corvus Glade (BackStabbed Rebellion)

District 4 Female: Destiny Valentina (ClovelyLittleReader)

District 5 Male: Calan Jackson (Guest)

District 5 Female: Elizabeth Boulder (Indyracer715)

District 6 Male: Collis Sterm (Guest)

District 6 Female: Molly Young (Rippo100)

District 7 Male: Oaker "Oak" Arbolis (BookBuddy)

District 7 Female: Illecity Havering (rosereddreams95)

District 8 Male: Colton Berry (Ccoltoon)

District 8 Female: Meg Dreyton (TheEvilGlaringHanster)

District 9 Male: Hywel Gunnarsen

District 9 Female: Krista Nightingale (Guest)

District 10 Male: Tibor Franco

District 10 Female: Ayla Twenty (Taylor1103)

District 11 Male: Lysander Simonsen

District 11 Female: Sela Rose (EverlarkClato4ever)

District 12 Male: Markus Reed (CookieCraft)

District 12 Female: Jehna Molt (Guest)


	2. Chapter 1: District 1 Reaping

**Okay, so since I have all of the tributes for districts 1-4, I decided to start writing some chapters. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Also, I forgot to mention that everyone can submit as many tributes as you would like. Thanks.**

* * *

Sapphire POV:

Sapphire groaned softly as she heard the alarm. Sleepily, she felt something tickling at her bare legs under the covers, and groggily wondered what it could be. Then, she suddenly remembered her brother's cruel trick they played every morning of the reaping.

Sapphires eyelids sprang openly suddenly as she quickly pounced out of the bed. Just as she expected, there they were crawling on her legs. She grits her teeth as she stares down at the caterpillars and silently curses Kent and Nick. Then, trying not to seem frustrated, she makes her way over to the bathroom connected to her room. She starts a shower and undresses herself, avoiding the nasty creatures. She steps into the shower quickly lets the water slide the pests off of her and down the open drain.

She decided that this year, no matter the amount of caterpillars, she was not falling for her brother's stupid trick. It was the Richmiller boy's tradition to set caterpillars in Sapphires bed every morning of the reaping, and this year Sapphire was determined not to throw a tantrum as she had all 5 years before.

Stepping out of the shower, gladly free of the insects, she wraps the towel around herself and goes into her room. Stepping into her closet, the only walk-in closet in the house, she makes her way to the end where her dresses are a tries to decide which dress to where for the reaping. Her eyes linger on a royal blue dress for moment, before seeing a brand new sapphire blue dress stuffed in the very back. She yanks the dress free of its hanger and grabs a pair of black leather boots to go along with the dress. After a moment of debate, she decides that it may be chilly and grabs a white cardigan to top the outfit.

_Perfect_, Sapphire thinks as she looks in her full length mirror. The sapphire dress matched the streaks in her hair perfectly along with her eyes. Sapphire walks from her room, giving it one last look before heading towards the kitchen where she could practically hear Kent and Nick snickering already.

Sapphire walks into the huge kitchen and heads straight for the pantry, not even giving neither of the boys a single glance. She clearly heard them laughing, obviously they were not even dignified enough to conceal the laugh. She glanced over her shoulder at them quickly, and then turns quickly back to the pantry. She grabs a box of cereal not even bothering to look at the kind it was.

"What's wrong boys? Are you laughing at your own outfits? Because obviously they don't hold a candle to mine," Sapphire asks innocently as she walks to the fridge and pulls out the milk.

"Oh you know I'm the best looking in the family, so don't bother acting stupid. How'd you like your little surprise this morning?" Nick replied not even hesitating.

"Not much of a surprise when you can't even be creative enough to come up with a better trick and have to use the same one over and over," Sapphire calls out as she pours the milk into her bowl completing her breakfast.

For once in their lives, Kent and Nick had nothing to say. Sapphire gives them a quick smirk before turning on her heel and carrying her cereal into the living room where her dad was watching a Capitol news show. She stands in the doorway watching Caesar Fickerman talk about how excited he is to watch the reapings for a moment.

"Sapphire, go in the kitchen to eat. Rules are rules, and I said no food in the living room young lady," he tells his daughter strictly.

That was Robert Richmiller for you, like the aftertaste of a sweet berry. He was one of the kindest men around, and he spoiled his only daughter greatly. But just like most parents, he could be strict too. Some days it seemed to Sapphire that there were rules for everything, and though she followed them better than her brothers, she still disliked the restrictions.

Sapphire sighs loudly and looks at her father. He turns and looks at her for a spilt second, and Sapphire notes the same blue color of her own eyes that she notices every time she looks at her father. She turns around and heads back into the kitchen and where she slowly approaches the table with her brothers. She slams the bowl down, making it obvious she's not pleased she has to sit with them and even causes a few flakes to fly out. She leaves the pieces, thinking that the maid would pick them up later, and places the spoon into the bowl.

"You're such a chicken Sapphire, you can't even get over a few little Caterpillars in your bed. What would you do if you got reaped today?" Kent tries Sapphire.

Kent looks at Sapphire with an unwavering gaze for moment, hoping for a hint of fear on her pretty face. Instead, all he got was the slight raise of her left eyebrow, showing that she was believing this was one argument she thought she was meant to win. _Not on my clock,_ Kent thinks angrily.

"I could win the hunger games, and you know it. I'm strong and defiant. It's you two I worry about," Sapphire replies in a monotone voice before shoving a spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

"No Sapp, I'm serious," Kent persist, "you wouldn't get past the first day. You're so chicken, it would be horrifying to watch you try and shoot someone. You'd probably start ranting about how killing isn't the answer and get your head blown off."

Sapphire looks up quickly from her bowl to see Nick and Kent smiling at each other like they were brilliant, Sapphire would have to prove them wrong. She would show them she was stronger than they thought she was. Silently, she decided she was going to volunteer. Sapphire didn't even to bother to think of the consequences this action would bring in the long run. Sapphire could only think of the shell shocked looks on Kent and Nick's faces as she walked on the stage and flashed a radiant smile right in their direction.

Lynde POV:

Lynde awoke to the sound of singing in the shower. His 12 year old sister, Collice, was in the bathroom that connected their rooms. Lynde stumbled up into a sitting position and listened to her. He couldn't make out the lyrics, but he could catch her sweet and beautiful tone. He smiled to himself, thinking of how she was still mad at him for planning to volunteer. He would apologize after the reaping and tell her that he was coming back, so she shouldn't be worried.

Suddenly the shower stopped and he heard Collice step out. He waited on his bed for her to go into her room so he could take his shower. Instead Collice come out of his door with the towel wrapped around of her.

"Oh, you're already up," she says simply.

"Yeah, I heard your singing and it woke me. Very pretty by the way, what was the song?" Lynde asks with general curiosity.

Collice blushes slightly. "I didn't mean to wake you, it was just so quiet in there. Anyway, I was just coming to wake you and tell you to get ready for the reaping. Mom said to dress nice, and I say don't be stupid today." Collice turns at the last sentence and exits the room leaving the aroma of her sweet-smelling olive oil shampoo behind.

Lynde chuckles to himself. He thinks of his little sister when she was just five, running around with her blonde pigtails and sky blue eyes, holding his old hand-me-down wooden sword and stabbing the air. He had always cared for his sister since he laid eyes on her at birth. They were complete opposites and could barely agree on anything, but still they had a bond not driven by sibling fights, but of a love for each other. Lynde told her of his feelings on everything, even that he had a slight crush on his best friend Ginger, and Collice would express her opinion and then do the same with her own feelings.

Getting up from his perch on the bed, he walks over to his closet and shuffles to the left side where his dress clothes hang. He pulls out his black pants since he wore khakis last year. Thinking for a moment, he pulls out his least favorite dress shirt since it would be trashed on the train to the Capitol. He lays the clothes on his chest at the end of his bed, and walks into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Stepping into the shower, he thinks of last year's games victor_. A wimp from district 5 hid out they entire time_, thinks Lynde, _it's really a shame they allow someone like that to win._ He thinks of this year and how Ginger and he are both volunteering. At first he was not keen on the idea, but she convinced him by saying that they would be there to support each other the entire games and would have someone they could really trust by their side.

He met Ginger in elementary school at the age of seven. They were in Ms. October's classroom and sat beside each other the entire year. They became quick friends when Ginger commented on Ms. October's ridiculous hair style, which was curls always placed in two pigtails at the top of her head. Since then, Lynde had recently developed a tiny crush on her and had yet to tell her. He figured it would come out during training before the games.

He sighs as he turns off the water and prepares to step into the cold air. He wonders to himself how he will kill Ginger. He should have convinced her to not volunteer. Cursing himself for not focusing on the real idea, he thought of how today would be great. He was going into the games, and proving he wasn't following in his wimpsh father's footsteps. Yes, today would be the best day of his life he decided, making sure to stay true to his word no matter what.

Sapphire POV:

Sapphire was assembled in the 17 year olds section early, already preparing herself for volunteering in the drawn girl's place. She couldn't stop imagining Nick and Kent's faces to her _surprise_. Yes, it would definitely be a surprise, unlike their caterpillar trick. This was unexpected and sudden, they had no clue.

More citizens assembled in the square in front of the Justice Building. Sapphire thinks of how today will be the first time she's every entered the historic building, and how it will because she finally had the guts to stand out.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the anxious Sapphire, the square was finally filled with the population of District 1. On the stage the new escort came to the microphone and tapped the surface of it making a loud drum throughout the area, causing a murmur of complaints from some. Sapphire had not bothered to learn the escort's name since she was new, but figured it would come up on the train.

The escort rambled on for a moment, and Sapphire purposely ignored her words on focused on the sound of her voice. It wasn't as chirpy as the previous escorts, but somewhat a deep singsong voice. The escort stepped back from the podium and allowed the mayor to speak. _This is taking forever,_ thinks Sapphire.

The mayor finished his speech that Sapphire barely endured, and at last the escort approaches the microphone and announces "Ladies first!"

This was it, the escort walked over and twirled her hand among the slips. She chose one and clicked over to the microphone in her amazingly high heels. Sapphire prepared herself as the escort breathed before reading the name.

Lynde POV:

"Ginger Willbarrow," announced the Capitol freak.

Lynde breathed in a sharp breath and turned, to where he met her hazel eyes and saw her smile to him. She then turned, and he saw her brunette hair bob towards the stage. Lynde couldn't see her face, but he was sure it still held her confident smile. Ginger stepped onto the stage and walked impatiently straight to the woman.

"Do we have any volunteers?" the freak questioned.

Lynde saw a flicker of movement among the girls across from him. A girl with blue streaks in her hair waved her hand in the air excitedly.

"I volunteer as tribute," the girl announces boldly before smirking at someone behind her proudly.

Ginger's plans were ruined. Lynde knew she would be furious at this girl for taking her place as tribute. If only Ginger hadn't been reaped, then she would still be the tribute. Either way, the only emotion Lynde could manage was relief. He let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and watched as Ginger stepped down from the stage looking at the girl angrily as she skipped beside the escort smiling broadly in the direction she shot the smirk.

"What's your name dear?" asks the Capitol lady.

"Sapphire Richmiller," she replies cheerfully.

Lynde had had seen her around school before considering she was in his grade. She was best friends with Crystal Glossmeare, but that was her only friend. She was sort of a loner before she found her friend, and seemed shy. Lynde was surprised that she would even consider volunteering. During his thoughts he missed who the escort had even called.

"Any volunteers?"

Lynde's hand shoot straight up without a second thought. "I volunteer," he called quickly afraid to miss his chance. He took the place of the original tribute and smiled to the cameras. _Perfect_, he thought, _I'll be getting sponsors lining up today. _

"Shake hands you two!" piped the Capitol freak.

Lynde turned and look into his partners eyes. Sapphire, just like her name. He stuck out his hand offering it to hers. Her eyes danced down to it before slowly taking it into hers with a glint in her eyes. Then, they were rushed into the justice building for their goodbyes by the annoying escort.

Sapphire POV:

Two volunteers is actually not uncommon for district 1. Sapphire was soon rushed into a room by the escort they called Ivory Arvoy. She expected a drilling from her dad on her stupid actions first. She was not even expecting her brothers to say goodbye, much less be the first there as they were.

Kent and Nick came sweeping in, and soon Sapphire was tackled with a hug from Nick. Kent took a seat on the couch and was holding his head in his hands. Sapphire was shocked that they cared at all. Nick released her and looked into her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that Sapp. I know it's because of what we said this morning, Sapphire you shouldn't have taken that serious. We never wanted you in those games. You know you could die Sapp! We don't want you die, you're too young." Nick was crying now holding her in his arms.

Sapphire had never seen her brothers cry besides when they were little kids. Now she was standing there holding her crying younger brother, and watching her older brother as tears ran down his face. She didn't realize her jaw had dropped in shock, but she shut it quickly. She kissed Nick's head and then lead him over to the chair and sat him down on the other side of Kent, and plopping down between them. She sat there between her brothers, stroking their backs as they sobbed.

Shell-shocked. That's what she was. "I'll win for you guys. I swear it," she whispered to them.

Suddenly, a peace keeper appears in the doorway. Kent rises first being the stronger of the two. He grabs Nick's elbow and they exit the room without a look back. Sapphire breaks into tears suddenly and unexpectedly. The door opens again, and Sapphire sees her dad standing there, staring at her sadly. Sapphire rises and walks to him slowly. He clasps her into a hug, and she cries into his shoulder.

"Strong-willed. Just like your mother Sapphire," he looks down at his only daughter with tears in his eyes, "what're you trying to do to me girl?"

They stand there for another minute until the peacekeeper appears again.

"I love you Sapphire, remember your mother in there."

And then for the first time since her mother's death, a tear spills over the edge of Robert Richmiller's eye. In that instant he is pulled out of the room. Sapphire slowly paces the room, unable to sit down. The door opens suddenly, and in comes the blonde haired and hazel eyed girl who Sapphire called her best friend.

"You idiot!" She yells at Sapphire. Crystal laughs at Sapphire, making Sapphire laugh too. Sapphire goes to hug Crystal, and they stand in a hug for second before Crystal releases her.

"You're coming back. I mean it. You can't leave me here alone okay? I don't care if I have to sponsor you myself." Crystal lectures her.

Sapphire looks into her best friends eyes. "You've already helped me in the best way possible Crystal. Thank you."

Then came the peacekeeper again, for the last time this time.

"I'll see you on the television Sapphire!" jokes Crystal, and then she is gone.

It doesn't take long for Ivory to come and collect her female tribute. She rambles on about something Sapphire doesn't bother to listen to as they make their way down the hallway towards the exit.

"Wait here dear," Ivory sings as she walks down another hallway.

Lynde POV:

Lynde had gotten visit's from his mother and father, who were actually not surprised that he had volunteered. He had also received a visit from Ginger, who cried into his shoulder. The one person he didn't see was Collice, and that shocked and saddened him at the thought of him. His best friend and sister had not bothered to tell him goodbye. He kept thinking of her last sentence: "and I say don't be stupid."

He shakes his head, and waits for the escort. It doesn't take long when she enters, prepared to take him out of the justice building and onto the train headed towards the Capitol. She leads him down the hallway and they meet in the middle and reunite with Sapphire. The escort, who he soon discovers name is Ivory, chats non stop the entire way to the train only stopping to smile for the cameras with them. They enter the train and a servant girl leads them to their rooms, which were beside each others. He takes off his fancy clothes and laid them on the bed, refusing to think of Collice.

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone for the tributes you've submitted. This is the completed first chapter, and I will begin on the next soon. Again, please review. Thank you for your support.**


	3. Chapter 2: District 2 Reaping

**So this is my second chapter, please continue reviewing. I will be contacting the creators of my bloodbath characters to explain an idea I had eventually. Also, I am closing my SYOT now. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Anthony's POV:

Ever since childhood Anthony Romeo had been called Tony since it suited him better. At times, he did wish that people would call him his real name. He knew this was nearly impossible since not many people even knew his real name was Anthony, but still he could dream. Although he sometimes thought this, nothing could make Tony happier than to hear his 11 year old brother, Alex Romeo, calling the name happily.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony! Wake up!" Alex yells gleefully, shaking Tony and giggling at his groans.

Sleepily Tony looks up into his brothers blue eyes. "Whatcha need kiddo?"

"Tony it's reaping day! I needed to wake you or we would be late," Alex replies hurriedly.

Tony thinks back to his brother, David, who he does not have very clear memories of since he died 5 years ago, and even when he was living was not rally home. Although Tony was 12 when David was reaped, Tony still regrets not volunteering in his place. He has since then vowed that if Alex or any of his friends are ever reaped that he will volunteer in their place with no questions asked.

"Well I guess I better start getting ready then Al, shouldn't I?" Tony speaks to his brother.

Alex nods quickly, and jumps off of Tony's bed signaling that it was time for him to get up. Tony sighs quickly and rises after his brother, towering over him when he stands.

"I'll be ready in a few, catch you later," he says ruffling Alex's hair. Alex nods and turns, leaving Tony to prepare himself.

Tony turns towards his closet and shuffles around, trying to find the dress clothes shoved in roughly among his regular clothing. He finally comes up with a white button-up and brown pants, and then he grabs his best black dress shoes. Turning from the closet, he walks down the hall and into his bathroom where he grabs a towel prepares to shower himself.

It only took Tony about 5 minutes in the shower just washing his hair and body. He steps out, and whips his wet skin before deciding he has time to dry his hair.

After drying his hair, he dressed quickly and checks himself over in the mirror before exiting his room. He glides down the stairs and steps into the kitchen. As soon as he walks into his kitchen he smells the aroma of French toast, and looks over to the stove. There stood his Alex cooking breakfast for them.

"Who taught you to make French toast Alex?" Tony jokingly asks.

Alex smiles, already knowing that just last week Tony was the one who taught him. He turns and grabs plates in the cabinet, bringing them next to stove and placing each of two slices on separate plates. He then hands one to Tony and smiles up at him, before switching the stove off.

They enjoy breakfast in silence. Alex proves yet again that he is the better cook of the two, making French toast much better than Tony's sloppy version.

"Did you have fun with Eric last night?" Alex says breaking the silence.

The night before, Tony had went out with Eric and some girls from school. Truth be told, Tony and the girl hadn't hit off like he had wanted.

Eric was Tony's right hand man, best friend, and was always by his side. Eric has straight black hair and green eyes, and although they looked nothing alike considering Tony's blonde curls and grey eyes, sometimes they were questioned onto whether or not they were siblings because of the amount of time they spent together.

"It was fun, did you get to sleep well? I noticed you were in bed by the time I got home," Tony replies through his mouthful of toast.

Alex nods slightly finishing off his toast. He takes his plate to the sink and washes it out, and then checks the clock.

"I guess we better go Tony," Alex breaths out.

Alex glances over his shoulder and looks at his big brother, to see him simply set down his toast and nod to him.

"You're going to leave your toast out?" Alex asks confused.

Tony shrugs slightly, "Yeah the reaping's never take long anyway sport, I'll be back to finish it soon."

Alex nods and together they prepare to leave.

Portia POV:

Today was the day. The day she would be finally considered an equal to Helena and Cassius. She had woken up early, at 4 a.m. to be exact, and went for a run around her block. She was excited, and could hardly sleep the night before. She was finally 15 at the reaping, the year she was expected to volunteer.

By the time she got back to her house, it was 5 a.m. and she still had hours to go. Sighing, she paced over to the stairs and to stride up them soundlessly. Quietly she slipped into the front bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror carefully, smiling that she was looking at this year's upcoming victor. Her wavy dark brown hair was pulled back into a strict ponytail. Her blue-green eyes showed eagerness instead of the exhaustion they normally would've held at this time in the morning. She could only see herself in the mirror to about her hips since this was her brothers bathroom, and he was 6'3 while she was tied with her mother for the shortest in the family at 5'9.

Turning from the mirror, she pranced back into the hallway and slid down to her bedroom. Entering she ran over to her bed and collapsed into it in boredom. She looked over to her closet door, where her outfit was hanging. She had planned the outfit for a week, and it was anxiously hanging there now, begging Portia to put it on.

"Not yet little buddy," she murmured to the dress she longed for.

Turning on her other side, she looked at her clock. 5:30. Sighing she rises from her bed and dances back into the hallway. She goes down to the kitchen and begins shuffling through the cabinets. About 20 minutes later, she emerges from her search with a pack of turkey bacon, bread ready for toasting, and strawberry jelly.

At 6 a.m. she has finished breakfast for her family, and goes to wake them. She starts with Helena, who acts annoyed with her, but then realizes what day it is.

"This is just anxiety, if you know what's good for you, you'll go get some real sleep now," she groans out.

"I made strawberry jelly toast and turkey bacon. Get up!" Portia exaggerates to her.

Helena flips over to her side and starts to roll off the bed slowly. Portia thinks of something before leaving. "Wake up Cassius. Mom and dad too."

Going back to the kitchen she uses their fanciest china to set the table. After about 10 minutes (which is much shorter than if Portia were to wake the rest of my family) Helena staggers into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the exhausted family. They quickly surround the table and practically inhale Portia's creations, a small meal for the family really. Please with her work, Portia decides to leave the dishes to Cassius and go to shower herself.

Stepping into Helena's bathroom, Portia advances on the fanciest shower in the house, and also the one she was rarely allowed to use. It was a Capitol shower, with all of it's gadgets. It had taken Helena some convincing, but she had eventually swayed some Capitol people into getting herself one. Now, the shower was rarely occupied on mornings and nights and the family adored it. Helena insisted on Portia taking the shower first since it was _her day._ Portia quickly agreed, and here she was now.

Once in the shower, she avoided the fruity smells and went for the more intimidating scents. Choosing a pine smelling soap, she lathered herself and learned other controls throughout the shower since she would be using one like this on the train and at the Capitol. She stepped out refreshed, and was instantly dried by the system that came with the shower. She breathed in a quick gasp, still amazed by how fast it was.

Heading back to her room, Portia excitedly dream walks towards the outfit. For the reaping she had chosen a simple white dress that shimmered with blue sparkles made into the dress fabric. To match her dress, she had chosen a silver necklace encrusted with blue gems the color of the sparkles in her dress and silver gladiator style sandals to top it off.

She eagerly slipped on the dress and took in the way it complimented her slender build. She exhaled her breath and adored the shimmering as she twisted herself. Slipping off the dress carefully, so she wouldn't mess it up, she walked silently over to her mirror to apply a bit of makeup to her delicate looking facial features. She was determined to look fierce and controlling, and the makeup she applied would only add to that desired look.

Portia was finally finished. She was done getting ready. Right on time too. The Ackerman's family was about to leave their home, with Portia in the lead. She was overly excited, as she was finally becoming important. As they passed through town, the districts citizens shuttered as they looked at the beautiful and intimidating pack of victors, as Portia was practically considered a victor as of today. The children shook in fear at Portia, adults coward at her glare, and everyone was excruciatingly afraid of her.

Portia literally skipped into the square with excitement. She rushed to sign in and eagerly stood in the spot Helena had stood 9 years before as she waited with the same excitement as Portia had now. She almost leapt with joy as the ceremony started.

Tony POV:

This was the year that everyone expected the freak show of a family's youngest daughter, Portia Ackerman, to volunteer like her older siblings did when they were 15. Tony could care less about the atrocious female, as long as he never had to cross her path. He looks to the female side, to long sections ahead of him and seeks out the youngest Ackerman. Suddenly, he spotted her. She was looking over her peers shoulders and happily watched as District 2's escort, Reem Lovison, announced the usual speech about the Capitol's forgiveness and other crap. Then, it was time.

"Ladies first, as always," Reem chirped.

She clicked over to the glass bowl containing the female's names. I yawned, bored already. She took especially long choosing the name, and then approached the microphone again beaming as she opened the fragile slip.

"Elwood Riney," she announced.

The 13 year old stepped forward in a trance motion, and then as if on cue she turned on her heel and looked pleadingly in Portia's direction. Portia caught the girl's eyes and spoke out loudly "I volunteer."

Portia POV:

That sweet girls eyes, so pleading and longing. If Portia had not planned on volunteering anyway, she would have if the girl were to catch my eye like that again. As Portia walked towards the stage, Elwood was still standing frozen in her direction. As Portia walked past her she caught and stroked a light brown curl at Elwood's side gently. So gentle she was, and so strong was Portia.

Portia mounted the stage, still thinking of Elwood. She had never seen the girl before, much less talked to her. Despite that, Portia felt a connection to the young girl as she had pleadingly looked into Portia's eyes. It was as if she were a young dog trapped in a pound destined to be killed, and she had nothing to do but take a chance that could cost her. Portia often felt that way. She looked forward to her games, but she felt the pressure of her family's winnings teasing her, saying she isn't like the other Ackerman's. In some ways, she knew if she lost the games but somehow came home her family would disown her.

Reem Lovison clicked over to the opposite bowl that she had pulled Elwood's name from, slowly circling for the boy tributes name. Choosing one she strolled over to the microphone once again, smiling at the crisp paper in her hand.

"Eric Rogers," she spoke to the square, still smiling.

In the crowd a young man with jet black hair and bright green eyes stepped out of the 17 year olds age group, prepared to join Portia. Then, at once a horrified blonde haired man steps out of the crowd also, grey eyes wide with disbelief. He started walking slowly towards Eric, who's back was turned to him and was unaware of him. The blonde kid then starts to sprint and yells protectively. and rings in the ears throughout the crowd:

"I volunteer."

She sobs the words out, making sure he was heard. His words weren't gleeful like Portia's, but grief ridden and pained, yet protective and loving. He had more meaning behind his words than Portia, who was their to enjoy the games.

Eric turns to the blonde boy quickly.

"You can't Tony," he yells.

The peacekeepers shove the screaming boy at the crowd where he stares blankly at the boy called Tony in disbelief, which Portia's face mimicked on the stage as well.

Tony's POV:

Tony was a living corpse as he walked towards the stage. He knew he was moving, yet he couldn't feel his legs as they pushed his body forward. His best friend had been reaped, and he had taken his place. It was a moment he knew he wouldn't regret, yet would wish had not happened for the short remainder of his life. He thought of Alex, poor Alex, the kid would have no one home with him now. He would have to use Tony's skills that had been shown to him for now on. Tony thought of the French toast he left sitting on his table, Alex would clean it later surely. Tony thought of his older brother, and how he had been just like Eric those five years ago...

Tony reached the stage, and allowed his zombie actions to carry him towards the center where Reem and Portia stood with expectant expressions etched in their faces.

"What's your name young man?" recovered Reem.

"Anthony Romeo," replied Tony quietly.

"Anthony Romeo," spoke Reem happily, "and Portia Ackerman, our district 2 tributes."

Tony noticed that Reem had not asked Portia her name, but that she had simply known it. _Figures,_ he thought.

10 minutes later, Tony was in a visiting room in the justice building, waiting for Alex.

When the door opened, it was not Alex, but Eric.

"What're you doing man?" Eric yelled at him furiously.

"I made myself promise I would volunteer for anyone I cared for after David," Tony faintly whispers.

And then Eric was gone. Tony sat in the silence, thinking of what he know considered a horrible mistake.

The door creaked open once again, this time with lighter footsteps. Alex stood in front of Tony and stroked the blonde curls of his older brother. Tony took Alex by the shoulders and hugged him, allowing himself to cry. Alex sobbed into Tony's torso.

"I want you to tell mom and dad tomorrow in the calmest way possible, they're home tomorrow."

Alex nods and then whimpers as Tony smiles down at him.

"Don't forget to clean up my toast Al," he jokes.

Alex looks down at the joke. Tony gets on his knees in front of his brother, and grips his arms, turning him and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Remember everything I've taught you about cooking and other survival stuff, while dads home get him to teach you my money responsibilities, I learned at your age. Don't think of me, there was nothing you could do for me. Don't regret anything you've done for or with me. Our parents always call each month to give you a schedule of days they're off work to visit us, write it down and memorize it every month. Whatever you do, never volunteer for these games. Do you understand?" Tony explains.

Alex nods after a pause, but Tony knows he understands. Tony collects him in a hug and they cry to each other for a minute or two before Tony pulls away from the embrace again.

"Tell Eric I'm sorry, and look out for him Al. Don't take responsibility for him, but make sure he doesn't do something stupid with himself."

They meet back in their crying hug for another minute before the guard comes the collect Alex. Alex screams Tony's name in an agonizing way as he is pulled away and carried forcefully down the hallway, away from Tony and the only family member Alex had really known.

* * *

**I forgot to mention that I will be filling the remaining spots myself with characters that sure not to win. Thanks, and like I said before continue reviewing please, the support is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3: District 3 Reaping

**I'd like to thank everyone for your continued support. This chapter is slightly shorter, but the ending is my favorite, so please continue to read even if it gets boring. Thanks again, and please review.**

* * *

Alexander POV:

On reaping day, Alexander did not awake and take a nice long shower then dress to go into the square like most kids in the districts. Alexander didn't even have to wake up on reaping day, for he had been awake for 2 days helping his mother. A recent patient had been brought into his mother, and he couldn't help but help them try and save him. The patient started having heart trouble and had to be brought in to Olivia Malon immediately. Since then, Alexander had not that left the patient's side; he always in action whether pumping medicine into the man's body, or pumping hard on the man's chest to keep his failing heart beating. Alexander didn't even know the man, but he was doing all in his power to keep him alive.

So when his mom made him leave to go to the reaping, it seemed a bit ridiculous. None the less, Alexander quickly dressed in his best shirt and dress pants, leaving on the work boots he originally was wearing. He passed by the room where the patiently was sitting, and stopped dead in his tracks. The doors were closed, and in front of him sat the daughter of the sick man. Crying. He knew what had happened, and suddenly hated the reaping for making him leave the side of the man. Helping the 13 year old crying girl up, he lead her from his home and towards the square. She was still crying when he lead her over to her section right on time.

Angelina POV:

On the floor was where Lina slept day by day now, being awoke in the middle of the night by her sick little sister, Carrie Lowes, coughing uncontrollably. She never slept well anymore. The night before reaping day was no exception.

Both girls are soundlessly asleep when the rooms door banged open suddenly.

"Lina what are you doing girl?" yelled Mary Lowes, Lina and Carries abusive mother, "That sick bag shouldn't even be allowed this pitiful room, much less an assistant to cater to her every need."

Lina sighs and rises from her uncomfortable sleeping position. As she walks by her mother, she feels a cold hand plant on her cheek harshly.

"Respond when I talk to you ungrateful girl," yells Mary.

"Yes mother," responds Lina calmly.

Lina walks out after her mother turns to Carrie slap her also. Lina knew better than to fight back. She turns into her mostly always empty room to grab her outfit. In the room over she hears her mother yell at Carrie about the reaping and how she would love for her to be reaped. Slipping on her outfit, which was a flowered red dress.

Going down the hall to the bathroom the children of the Lowes family shared, she knocks on the door abruptly. She doesn't wait a second before pushing the door open, only to reveal her younger brother Robert standing there finishing brushing his teeth.

"Whoa, glad I'm dressed right Lina?" Andrew laughs.

Lina tries to keep a straight face, but fails miserably and even laughs at the smirk on Rob's face.

"I've got to fix my hair," Lina tries, but laughs at how ridiculous she sounded.

"Well I guess I better head out anyway," he comments and then walks out slowly.

In the mirror, Lina examines her royal blue eyes, like the ocean, but darker. Then, she grabs a ponytail holder, and works her curly blonde hair on the side into a perfect messy bun that complimented her small features on her face.

Pleased, she twirls once in the mirror examines herself once more and then swiftly walks from the room. She reaches Carries room, and quietly pushes the door forward. In the corner stood her pale little sister in dull dress just like her now dull hair and lifeless eyes. At once, Lina forces a smile as not to worry her sister.

"Beautiful! That's what you are!" Lina gracefully walks over to Carrie.

She rises the painfully thin child up and spins her as Carrie giggles.

"Lina! Lina!" Carrie squeals.

Placing down Carrie, Lina sighs under her breath.

"It's time to go baby girl."

Carrie nods understandingly, and places her hand in Lina's to squeeze it lightly.

Alexander POV:

Alex stood in his place only looking down. That poor man, he didn't even know his name, but now he was gone from not just Panem, but the world. Sighing he rises his head only to look somewhat interested when he hears the Capitol anthem playing. He isn't the slightest interested when the escort, Tigerlily Gong, prepares to announce the girls name.

Angelina POV:

Lina stood frozen in place as she clicked over to the bowl that only held Lina's name 5 times.

Tigerlilly took a long moment twirling her finger in the glass bowl, before snatching one in the middle. It was not Lina's name that was called, Lina realized with a momentary relief. The relief quickly subsided as she saw the sickly thin figure in front of her moving slowly towards the stage.

_NO!_ She wanted to scream at the little girl. Forcing her trance fixed legs forward into a jog. She raises her hands in protest.

"NO!" She actually screamed.

The crowd entirely turned towards her.

"What is the matter here-" squealed Tigerlilly.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Lina yells defiantly.

"Oh oh oh," mutters the escort.

Lina watches as her younger sister is dragged back to the crowd, a defeated expression etched onto her sickly face.

Lina climbs the stage, hands in fist.

"What's your name darling?" Tigerlilly prompts her.

"Lina," she mutters softly.

"Oh that's not all, I want your whole name!" she exclaims.

Rising her head, teeth gritted.

"Angelina Lowes."

Tigerlilly nods, seeming to understand Lina's anger and annoyance.

"Now for the boy's tribute," Tigerlilly exclaims, turning from Lina.

It didn't take long for her to draw the boy's name. Uncaring, thought Lina hatefully.

"Alexander Malon," Tigerlilly announces happily.

Lina looks down unhappily. Stupid games. She knew the boy, and though he may be stuck up acting, she still felt sorry for him.

Alexander POV:

Goodbyes are the worst.

First, his father came and cried on his shoulder, grieving his son. He admired Alex's tousled blonde hair and hazel eyes for a long time, and then left after that before time was up.

Next and last, came his mom. It took a good ten minutes for her to come. She didn't talk of the reaping, only of their last patient. She told him how the man's name was Newton Jared and that his heart failed only 3 minutes after Alex left the room. Time seemed to up all too soon.

"Goodnight Alex," his mom whispered.

Alex smiled. Goodnight instead of Goodbye, his mother's way of saying that she knew he'd come back to her soon enough.

It wasn't long until he was collected and lead down the hall to ride to the train with Tigerlily and Angelina.

Before boarding the train, Angelina looked at Alex calmly and smiled suddenly.

"My name is Lina, well, Angelina Lowes," she chimes out sweetly.

She turns on her heel and picks two dandelions. She turns back around and looks in Alex's eyes intently, before handing him one of the flowers. Quickly closing her eyes, making the royal blue iris's disappear for a moment, she blows the delicate petals off the flower.

"Why'd you do that?" Alex asks curiously.

Lina sadly smiles for a moment. "My sister always says that if you blow the petals off and wish on them, then your wish is sure to come true."

"Well what'd you wish for?" Alex asks, brows raised slightly.

Lina smirks at him slightly. "Life."


	5. Chapter 4: District 4 Reaping

**As promised, this is the fourth chapter and reaping. I would've posted sooner, but I completely lost everything I originally wrote so yeah. Anyway please continue to review and enjoy. Thanks.**

* * *

Corvus POV:

Corvus Glade rolled off the bed and onto the cold hardwood floor. Groaning, he arises and faces the mainly empty room before him. Listening closely, he could just make out the sound of his cousin, Cyder Glade, breathing heavy in the next room over. Still on the floor he rolls onto his stomach and closes his eyes tightly, as if refusing to get up. He knew it was reaping day, and wished he could care less. Sighing, he finally gets up and goes to wake Cyder.

Entering the small room, he stares at the platinum hair. _Amazing, we are complete opposites yet he's my only family and the person I'm closest too, _Corvus thinks to himself. Sighing he places his hand on Cyder's pale skin, and shakes his arm slightly, knowing that the slightest jerk would wake his alert cousin. Cyder suddenly jumps from the small shake and his eyes open wide, the eyes of a scared prey. Looking at Corvus, he exhales quietly and immediately relaxes.

"Reaping day Cyder," Corvus comments with a nod.

In return he is given a groan. Turning from the room, he heads out towards the door.

"Wait, Corvus," Cyder yelps out.

Corvus turns curiously. Eyeing Cyder, he raises an eyebrow in a way to tell him to continue.

"I just wanted to tell you that, uhh... being reaping day and all, well you know... I just need you to know I really appreciate having you in my life and all the support you give me. Both of our families are gone, and I could've been left with no one, but you've been hear with me." Cyder rambles out quickly.

Exhaling, Corvus walks back over to the bed and takes a seat beside Cyder this time.

"If you wouldn't have been here with me I don't know what I would've done with myself. We both needed someone with the same situation to support each other. It's not a matter of thanks, it's a matter of emotion and survival," Corvus explains slowly in a monotone voice.

Corvus arrises yet again to head to the door, feet shuffling as he walked on the cold floor.

"Either way, no reason to be sappy Cyder. Reaping day is just another day anyway, tonight we'll celebrate another year of escaping untouched from the reaping." Corvus calls over his shoulder as he turns through the doorway.

He walks through the empty house that belonged to Cyder's parents. Reaching the empty master bedroom, he pushes the door open to slowly and listens to the natural creek of the hinges. He smells the stale room and ignores the scent. He walks through the bedroom quickly into the bathroom to get ready. Nobody had opened that door in three months, since the peacekeepers came to inspect the house for it's new resident: Corvus. He had to move in with someone, Cyder was perfect. After he left his house with his possessions it was sold to a newly wed couple who had no clue most of the original owners were dead.

Corvus was not sure why he decided to shower in the master bath, it just felt right. He used the men's shampoo and body wash, and just whipped the mold off of the women's products. He made himself promise to start cleaning the master bedroom and bathroom.

After the shower, Corvus was left to decide on an outfit. Scanning his closet, he decided he didn't want to wear anything dull to this years reaping.

"Hey Cyder, do you think I could borrow a suit of your dad's for today?" he calls.

Cyder appears in his doorway fully dressed in a lavender suit himself, laughing. "Might as well, I am," Cyder chuckles.

Corvus chuckles at his cousin, and walks past him back to the bedroom. The door was open this time, and so was the closet door when he approached it. Automatically he was taking in an array of colors; from mint to burgundy.

Spotting his favorite color, he pulls the maroon suit from it's hanger immediately. It was not just maroon as he thought, that was only the base. The suit had stencilings of bright blue that, although the color differences, seemed to match together in harmony. Pleased, he carries the suit to his room and gets dressed for the reaping.

Destiny POV:

Destiny sat with her knees drawn in front of her pond as she watched the sun arise. She glances at her fish hook scar quickly before standing up to head home, her wet skin cold from the pond water. She exits the Capitol made woods at her usual spot behind her house. At the door, she is careful to open it soundlessly to not disturb her sleeping mother.

She reaches her bathroom and looks at herself in the full sized mirror on the rear of the door. Her dark brown wet hair wet hair lay in tangles around her waist, in desperate need of the shower she was preparing herself for. Her emerald eyes studied their mirrored reflection, and navigated to her long muscular legs made that way by swimming. She steps into the shower several minutes later.

She washed the pond grime from her hair carefully, and worked her way down, and then back up to finish her shower with one last wash over her scar. A jagged line from a fishing hook incident when she was 15.

She dried and walked over to her outfit that her mother presented to her last night. She picks up the red dress and caress' the soft fabric, velvet. The sweetheart neckline complimented the length, which was just above her knees. She slipped on her usual dress black flats on, and found a pearl headband she did not realize she owned in her pile of accessories. Staring in the mirror once more, Destiny was finally pleased with her appearance.

Exiting the bathroom, she finds her mother in the kitchen making breakfast for the two. On the table was Madeline Valentina's famous homemade eggnog, and a plate of scrambled egg for Destiny. Madeline sat with her sunny side up egg, and she smiles to Destiny. Destiny noticed the sleep deprived caused bags under her mothers eyes guiltily.

"Mom, I'm old enough to work now. I could go to work now, and help with the bills," Destiny tried. Already Madeline was shaking her head.

"Absolutely not, I work hard so you don't have to. I wanted the remainder of your childhood good after my divorce, and you are still a child now," Madeline states sternly.

Sighing, Destiny finishes her eggs and looks at her mother. Destiny looked a lot like Madeline, more than she did her father who she barely remembered but studied pictures of. Madeline was tall also, with the same Emerald eyes and hair color. The only difference was the permanent look of exhaustion etched in Madeline's face, and also her hair length which was short.

Madeline glances at the clock behind Destiny and nearly groans. They needed to leave already. Destiny knew this also, and they stare at each other for another moment before Madeline rises to empty her half eaten plate.

Corvus POV:

Corvus was gathered among the other 15 year olds as the ceremony started. The escort, Samantha Cover, was in the usual black heels that probably had rust on them since Corvus could remember the same heels from his first reaping. She rambled on about some nonsense of the history of Panem and the rebellion. He stood awkwardly as they played the traditional video, and he held his breath as the escort announced that she was about to pick the girls name. Corvus was only nervous for Charlotte Balm, the beautiful sweetheart from his school. She was gorgeous with flaming red hair stopping just at her tailbone, and her freckles that disappeared when she blushed laughing at a joke Corvus' made. Corvus had always had a soft spot for his Char, and he only hopped she was not chosen.

"Destiny Valentina," Samantha echoed throughout the square.

Corvus felt relief in his chest, as he watched the girl from 17 year olds section take the stage. She plastered an obvious fake smile on her face, in a pathetic attempt at convincing sponsors that she was happy. Although he saw through her act, he did feel sorry for her.

Samantha then announced she was calling the boys. Corvus really held his breath now for his own sake. She clicked over to the glass bowl, he watched as her plump hand shot straight into the middle and shuffled through the papers clumsily before finding one to her liking. She happily glided it out of the walls that held the now free paper.

She rubbed the slip of paper between her index and thumb tauntingly.

"And the boy tribute is..."

Corvus watched as she snapped the paper open with so much excitement he was amazed it didn't rip at the force. Samantha took ragged breaths, her eyes bulging. Proof to Corvus the Capitol people were really just that terrible.

"Corvus Glade." Samantha practically yelled in excitement.

He could barely breathe. He looked up in a hidden horror.

Destiny POV: 

Destiny watched as her district partner was chosen, still in shock at her own unfortunate situation. He only looked up calmly at his name. He didn't look up in horror as Destiny had done. He was a better actor than her, he was convincing everyone with his confidence already. Only when Destiny caught his eye in shaking his hand did she see the breaking boy beneath the calm surface. Even 2 years younger than her, she was sure he was handling it better than her. She was forced in her smile, awkward in her movements. Not a natural as Corvus Glade had been.

After the ceremony, they were lead into their visiting areas quickly by an enthusiastic Samantha.

Destiny's first visitor was in the room before the door fully shut, and she was engulfed in a painfully tight hug before she could catch a glimpse at her visitors face. It was a boy, so somehow Destiny automatically knew it was Jason Leilani.

Jason Leilani was possibly the only person really understand Destiny, they instantly clicked and he quickly became her best friend. Destiny looked up at the tussled blonde hair above her. Jason finally pulls away, and she stares into her best friends royal blue eyes. In an instant Jason is cupping her face, he bends towards her and stares at her intensely.

"You've been my best friend for years, and you know me better than anyone. If you die in there, I'll remember you always Destiny. I mean it," Jason pleads.

Then, he is kissing her. He kisses her softly, seeming to want it to last longer than they both knew it. He was crying, and she tasted his salty tears. Finally she pulls away and looks at him.

"Jason, don't hold on to me okay? One day, well I want you to get married and have kids and lead a happy life. Lead the life I'll never have."

Then, a peacekeeper comes and leads away her best friend. Soon after, Destiny's mother comes in with a tear stained face.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of you Destiny," she states.

Destiny just nods, and goes to hug her mother.

"Don't overwork yourself mom, okay?" Destiny whispers.

Madeline peels away and nods to her daughter understandingly, the bags still visible.

"Come home Destiny."

Destiny was crushed in that moment. She had never been close to her mother all of those years, but she wished that she had. She knew if she came home that she would become her mother's best friend and they would form a bond stronger than any other.

"I'll try mom."

Yet, again the peacekeeper arrives. Madeline begins to cry as she is taken away from her daughter.

"I love you Destiny, goodbye," Destiny heard her mother yell about halfway down the hall as she continued to struggle with the peacekeeper.


	6. Chapter 5: District 5 Reaping

**I know I just posted a chapter last night, but this one was so fun to write. I finished early and decided to post. So yeah, I hope you like it as much as I do. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

Calan POV:

Calan woke to the sound of loud knocking. Banging on the door really, he knew it could only be one person. He sat up slowly and didn't bother to check his ruffled blonde hair in the mirror for Mikayla. He finally made it to the door that sounded as if it were being beat in. He hesitated for another moment before unlocking it. In less than a second, Mikayla Kale storms into his house. She looks at him and groans, before going into the living room and plopping down on the couch and bringing her knees to her chest. Calan follows obediently and sits beside her and waits.

"I ran into Palmer last night," Mikayla states, obviously annoyed.

"And?"

"She flipped her hair at me!" Mikayla rolls her eyes.

Calan takes Mikayla's hands into his and rubs circles in them with his thumbs slowly. Her hands were long and somewhat plump, not like Palmers that were tiny and bony. He looked up at the blonde hair and green eyes that seemed brown in the center, but blue on the edges. She leaned into him, and placed her chin on his shoulder. He let her for a second, before pulling away from her.

"Reaping day Mikayla, I better start getting ready," Calan said purposely wanting her to leave.

She nods, and only then does Calan notice she is ready in a shiny gold dress and heels to match. She stands from the couch and makes her way towards the door. Calan follows politely. Once her hand is on the knob, she looks back at Calan with a raised eyebrow. Calan knew what she wanted, even if it was not what he desired. He walks toward her, hands in his pajama pockets and leans toward her giving her a dry kiss.

She smiles at him once it's over, and skips out the door happily. Sighing, Calan closes it behind her and goes to his room finally seeing his terrible bed head. Looking at the clock, he picks up the house phone and dials the number he knew by heart now. It rings for a long time, before finally a tired Palmer answers.

"Cal you're too early," she groans out. He chuckles at her exhausted voice.

"So I heard you like to flip your hair when Mikayla's around, true?" he laughs.

With Palmer groaning on the other end, he just smiles at her annoyance.

"I went to the store, and she was just standing around with some guys smacking her gum. I didn't even look her way," Palmer explains.

Calan nods understandingly, he knew Mikayla was not as faithful to him as she claimed to be. He checks the clock again, and sighs sadly.

"We better start getting ready Palm Tree," he jokes.

"Yeah, I know," is her only reply.

"I'll see you in the square ok?"

"Yeah see you there Cal," and she hangs up leaving him with only silence.

He puts the phone down, and runs a bath. He thinks of Palmer. She was the tiniest person their age, and was 4'8 making Calan look like a giant towering over her at 5'8. Her thick brown hair was long, framing her waist. Her eyes although, were possibly the most stunning part of Palmer Sun. The eyes were jet black, but lined on the edges in a noticeable forest green. On the insides were gold flakes that were only noticeable if you were looking into them closely. Calan and Palmer had been best friends since the age of 3, when they were placed in a daycare room together. At the age of 12, Calan developed feelings for Palmer, but Palmer was more distracted at the time with the class jock, Lewin Akers.

Palmer was widely sought out by every guy in their class, but since 12 she had sort of just stayed by Lewin because she felt obligated to him. They dated, but hardly ever acted as if they did. Calan started dating Mikayla two years afterward at 14. Calan never admitted to Palmer his feelings for the fear of ruining their friendship.

Stepping out of the tub, his eyes look at the dull brown reflections of themselves. He knew he was nothing special, but still Mikayla loved him when she could get almost anyone. He was grateful for Mikayla, but still she was not Palmer.

Walking back into his room, he thinks of his first reaping when he was 12. He had worn a baby blue button up, and unplanned Palmer had met him with a lace dress the same color. Heading to his closet, he spots the only fancy blue shirt he owned, a navy blue button up. Grabbing some nice khakis to match, he dresses. Finishing, the outfit he grabs his new brown dress shoes.

He goes to find his mother, he did not call out for he knew there would be no reply. He finds her in the kitchen waiting for him with a plate of grits, an old fashioned dish from a southern history. He hugs her before they sit at the table. She watches him eat the breakfast happily.

Calan looks at his mother and notices how beautiful she looks, her thin body was clothed in dress stopping mid knee. It was a burnt orange, a favorite color of hers. He looks to her straight light brown hair, and finally finds the eyes the same color as his.

She reaches over and places her hand on his cheek. This was her way of telling him that she loved him, for Calan's mother was mute. He returns her gesture, and then rises to wash out his empty bowl. He looks back up to his mother and she points to the clock, telling him it was time.

Calan sighs and walks toward the door with his mother only a step behind him. They walk into the streets and follow the crowd to the square. Once they arrive, Calan automatically spots Palmer signing in and he catches her by arm she walks past him, focused towards the girl's 15 year old section. She smiles at him and looks at his shirt.

They had matched again on accident, and Calan could only smile. He let go of her arm and didn't watch her as she went to her section.

Elizabeth POV:

Elizabeth's auburn hair tickled her hips as she scrubs it in the shower. She was up early out of nervousness. She showered so she could go meet Maddie for one last day of training. Maddie had attended the training academy that Elizabeth could not afford.

Suddenly, she hears the door creak open.

"Are you ready for today?" She hears her brother ask her awkwardly.

"Yeah I guess," she answers.

"You know I would volunteer if I weren't too old right?" Bri asks.

"Yeah, I know Bri. Now I'm showering and this is weird, please go?"

She hears Bri laugh as he closes the door behind him. She got out quickly after that, knowing she was running the water bill up. She Goes to get on some work out clothes before braiding her hair carelessly and practically running out the door.

She plans to meet Maddie at their usual meeting place, the abandon old warehouse on the edge of their two neighborhoods. Maddie was only 14, but already so much bigger than the 17 year old Elizabeth. Elizabeth was only 5'2, while Maddie was 5'6. Although Elizabeth was muscular, Maddie was all muscle and built better than anyone Elizabeth knew.

Elizabeth slips into the warehouse quietly and looks around for Maddie, but finds no one.

"Maddie?" She calls out.

She silently walks over to the weapons the two had acquired for these training meetings and looked around for her friend. While her back is turned, she hears a drop behind her. She whips out one of the weapons from the rack and turns quickly, ready for the challenge sure to come. In a crouch, Maddie is covered in mud and holding a bow.

Elizabeth dodges the first arrow and grabs weapons, knocking down the rack. She climbs a support beam and swings to another to avoid another arrow. She reaches the top of the warehouse in a record time and prepares to throw a dagger. She throws a cause Maddie to have to roll from her original position from the perfect aim. She pots an arrow coming towards her and jumps across to avoid it. She was short in her leap and grabs the pole she wanted to land on to avoid crashing to the ground. She whips around the pole gymnast style and lands in the original desired position. She realizes she lost her weapons in her struggle.

She climbs higher, avoiding another 3 arrows. She reaches the buildings top point, and watches as Maddie begins to climb towards her, only 6 arrows left in her sheath. Seeing a chance, Elizabeth drops down out of the top, and lands on the ground ready to sprint. She takes off once on the ground and grabs the other sheath of arrows and bow, knowing this was the way. She starts aiming and one catches the pack on Maddie's back.

Maddie drops down laughing and lands on her stomach, pretending to be dead. Elizabeth runs over and laughs with her friend. Finally, Maddie removes her pack and looks at the position in it approvingly.

"You're ready Elizabeth," she finally states. Elizabeth nods, and they rise up. Maddie hugs her quickly.

"Good luck today," Maddie whispers.

Elizabeth leaves first and heads home, her hair was dry finally. As soon as she enters, she walks to the bathroom where she lets down the sloppy braid. From the braid, her hair lays in perfect waves. She grabs a tube of mascara to compliment her green eyes. She grabs the dress she laid out on the back of the door, and slips it over her head. a light blue and green that brings out her eyes. To match she slips on silver flats, and is finally ready.

She goes to find her mother, who she knew was probably still asleep. She finds the woman not asleep, but sitting in her bed staring aimlessly ahead. The worst part was that she was completely naked.

"Come on mom," Elizabeth begs, "We have to go to the reaping."

Her mom does not respond, but looks at her in confusion with the same green eyes as Elizabeth. Elizabeth picks up her mother and sets her on her feet swiftly. She then walks to her mothers drawer and grabs a bra and a pair of panties for her, and throws them at her mom. Instead of catching them, her mom just looks at the under garments as they hit her and fall to the floor.

Sighing, Elizabeth walks to her mother and helps her dress in the undergarments. She then leads the woman so distant from her to the closet and picks out a green dress that made her hair dark brown hair look stunning on her as always. She leads her mother into the master bathroom and braids the hair into a French braid down her back. Afterwards, she shoved a pair of matching green flats onto her feet, and steps back to admire her work. Bri comes into the room and looks at their mother also, surprised that Elizabeth could manage not only to make her look decent but good.

Calan POV:

He watched closely as the district 5 escort paced the stage, waiting for the rest of the citizens assembled so she could begin her ceremony. Her name was Clio Cluff, she was a stick thin fool of a woman with a record for the biggest hair on a district escort.

Finally, all the citizens were assembled, and Clio could begin. She was overly excited and practically squealed into her microphone.

"As always, I will be choosing the young woman first!" Clio rang out.

She circled around to the girls bowl and begins to place her hand inside.

She pricks a name immediately off the left and reads it over the bowl before returning to her microphone happily. She waited not a second before calling the name. Calan instantly found her and watched as she held her head down and passed the other 15 year olds. He wanted to call out to her and hold her. She made it to the first step before it was called out behind him, those beautiful words that saved Palmers life:

"I volunteer."

He turned and found the 17 year old leaving her section in a rush, eager to take her place on the stage. She was a muscular (but also thin girl) with auburn hair. Palmer was nowhere to be found now, and Calan searched frantically for her in the crowds, finding nothing yet again. Calan turned unpleased back to the stage, waiting for her to call the boys. He was thinking of Palmer, when his own name was called.

Elizabeth POV:

Elizabeth had watched the 15 year old look for the original tribute in distress from her place on the stage. She felt sorry for the boy, for he obviously needed to find her. Of course, Elizabeth had saw the girl run off out of the square. She watched as he sadly was forced to watch as the boys names were announced. She was amazed when the same boy she had been watching was the tribute chosen. He looked around obviously looking for that girl again, and found someone else. Another girl, a blonde who didn't look at him but stared ahead in shock at the news.

Eventually the boy called Calan Jackson made his way into the aisle and towards the stage where she stood. She looked into his despair filled eyes as they shook hands.

Calan POV:

The room Calan was placed in didn't matter to Calan, he sat and waited for a minute which seemed like an hour to Calan. Finally, Mikayla entered.

"Calan," she whispers softly.

He makes her way over to her and sits her down.

"I need you to listen to me okay?" He speaks out.

Mikayla nods and he sighs before continuing.

"I love Palmer, really dearly. I love you too, but in a different way. I don't want you to be mean to Palmer or anything, just let her be. If I come back, I'll stay with you, I promise. Just know that if I don't, I died thinking of my best friend and true love that wasn't meant for me. I'll remember you in the arena, but you will not flood by mind with distracting thoughts as she will and always has. Tell her what I said, even if she does visit me today, I just... I need her to know."

Mikayla cries and nods through her tears understandingly. Eventually she is taken from his room, and his next visitor arrives.

She hugged him as tight as possible, her forced silence not making it impossible for her sobs to be released. His mother, a person he had one of the strongest bonds with was going to be forced to lose her only son that she loved dearly. Calan knew the talk people spread about her. Some would say she was mental, others would say she was stupid. Calan was one of the few who understood she was among the most stable and smartest around.

She was forced away in the same manner as Mikayla. Calan sat for another 5 minutes before Palmer finally arrived.

She stood in the door awkwardly.

"As beautiful as a Palm Tree on the beach Palmer," Calan jokes.

She laughs, and then sits on the couch beside him.

"Calan... We need to talk," she says before looking at him with those eyes. The eyes that made him weak in the knees. The unusual eyes that were as beautiful as Palmers gorgeous soul.

She told him of her crush at 14, and he admitted of his at 12. They told of their love and laughed at the moments that had been overlooked for those years.

Calan eventually took her tiny face in his large hands and kissed her small beautiful lips. They didn't care in that moment of the relationships they were in, only of the person they were kissing. A peacekeeper came, but left them alone for Calan's remaining time. In the last minute Palmer suddenly turned to Calan.

"Please come home to me Calan," she begs in a whisper.

Slowly, she reaches to her ear and removes an earring, a sky blue color like their outfits in their first year.

"Take it into the arena, and do what you have to at any cost to come home." And then, it was times up. Their paradise was over, and Palmer was taken away from him. He knew then that Palmer Mae Sun was his soul mate, the only one he was meant to love.

He would come home for her.

* * *

**I've forgotten to thank everyone for submitting their tributes, so yeah.**

**Thanks to everyone, much love for these characters they're really great. I can only hope that I am living up to your standards in portraying your amazing tributes. **

**Okay, and thanks again for reading everyone, and please review like I said early.**


	7. Chapter 6: District 6 Reaping

**Thank you for your support again. I would like to thank Rippo100 for submitting Molly to me, a really great tribute. So yeah, please review. Also, I have come up with some ideas for the arena and I will give you sneak peak up for a few of my ideas if you ask. Please enjoy, and thanks again.**

* * *

Collis POV: 

Collis handled the rich Capitol citizen's large bag and yapping pet cage with care as the woman unloaded the train. It was reaping day, and the district escort Willow Titus was arriving in style. He followed her with the heavy load as she clicked down the hall to her car. Collis got the driver to pop the trunk, and he threw in the luggage. This left him only with the dog, which he placed carefully in the backseat with Willow.

"You, bag boy, come here," Willow called just as he was about to slam the car door.

Hesitantly he opens the door back slightly. Collis looked at the freak, and saw her young and pretty eyes. She smiled at him, and patted the seat beside her.

"How old are you?" She asks curiously as he sits in the car, feeling largely out of place.

"14," he croaks out eventually.

Willow looks horrified at first, but then recovers quickly. Collis looks at her and realizes really how young she looks. She couldn't have been more than 12 by the build of her body. She was hiding beneath the makeup, but really was a kind and young girl forced to work just like Collis.

"I'm 13, and I'm brand new," Willow says sticking out her hand.

He looked at the hair on her head, a light brown color shaped into high curls in a ridiculous style. Her skin was olive toned, but covered in a light pink powder. He looks at her eyes, dark brown, unlike the girl he originally was reminded of. For a second she had reminded him of his best friend Cola Mooper, who was also 13.

"Say if you're in the reaping today, why're you working?" Willow asks.

"Required, I had to help you get to your car efficiently as I'm the best porter and have worked for years."

Willow nods understandingly. She looks at him for a second.

"I'm going to tell my driver to take you home, so you can get to the reaping efficiently, just like I will," she smiles to him sweetly.

Stunned, Collis doesn't know how to answer. Before, he could reply, Willow turned to the front seat and was explaining to her driver that she wanted to take him home.

"Which way to your house son?" The driver finally sighs out after some debate with Willow.

Molly POV:

The wind catches Molly's curly blonde hair and whips it around fiercely. She sits at the top of the abandon warehouse, watching as all the happy and normal family's leave their homes with glum faces. She wanted to jump then, to be free, but she knew it was just for the moment and that her family would be devastated at her death.

She spotted the head peacekeeper chatting up a girl younger than her, she was around 13 with brown hair that didn't make it past her shoulders and olive skin that was complimented by her pale pink dress. She thinks of the night that she was forced to spend with the peacekeeper, and wondered how many others had been also effected by the sick man she watched now. The young girl eventually got away from the man, by pointing to her family ahead. The peacekeeper did not seem disappointed, and was probably not very interested anyway.

Then, Molly catches sight of her best friend Kim.

"Kim!" she calls out. Kim turns, and Molly looks at her nose slightly before waving and pointing down to signal she was going to meet her down there.

Molly runs to the empty air vent that she had climbed up through and makes her way down through the tube carefully so she doesn't mess up her white dress or flats.

She makes her way through the warehouse and finds Kim where she left her. Kim was not attractive like Molly, really she was ugly and the two looked odd together. Kim had a black bob surrounding her big featured face. Kim's nose was huge, and plain brown eyes. Never the less, Kim had supported Molly through all of her troubles and kept Molly's head peacekeeper secret.

The two walked in silence in the direction of the square. Kim didn't ask Molly why she was on the building, she already knew the answer. Kim looks at Molly's flawless body, and thinks of the sorrow in her life despite her figure. Molly's once bright and excited blue eyes were dimmed and dull in response to this day and those that follow.

Two years ago, also at sixteen, Molly's brother Evan was reaped into the cruel games. He would have celebrated his 18th birthday this year, but instead was dead and his family was left in scatters in result. His mother a killer, his younger sister not a virgin and bi-polar, and his dad left spending late nights at his office dreading returning home to the two lunatic women.

Molly received a whistle as she lined up to sign in, she ignored the 18 year old and Kim punched his arm. Molly steadily moved forward in line, and eventually made it to the front where they pricked her finger. She noticed a note beside her name, it read "tribute sibling." She quickly got away from the desk and walked calmly to the 16 year olds.

She looks across the aisle and sees a laughing kid standing in the spot her brother stood 2 years ago on this day. The kid joked with his friends unknowingly, and Molly turned back to the front and watched the new escort stare out at the 14 year old males.

Collis POV: 

Collis and Willow looked out at each other, ignoring the crowds around them. He smiles faintly as the crowds noise slowly disappears, knowing she was about to start her speech. He looked at his feet and thought of the escort last year, a large man with a voice too chirpy to be normal. The escort was old, and somehow Collis knew he was no longer alive.

Eventually, he heard Willow's voice announce that she was preparing to choose the girl tribute.

Her hands were not gloved as a normal escort's would be, and he wondered why Willow was such an exception to the rules of being an escort. She still had a natural hair color, and her skin was barely powered to noticeability. Her voice was not as chirpy, but calm and laid back. She was still heavily made up in the face, her heels were the normal height of a Capitol woman's, and her dress was still puffy and unusual, but she was still different from the rest. The crowd did not seem annoyed with her like they usually were with the escorts.

Her ungloved hand reached into the bowl containing the female slips. He thought of the Cola. He had seen her earlier and she looked pretty in a pale pink dress. He worried for her, and realized how ridiculous it was that he was developing this crush on the Capitol girl who would lead the tributes of his home into their deaths. He knew she was a cruel person, but he had thought she was kind.

He watches disgusted as Willow smiles to the crowd announcing that Molly Young would be the female tribute. A blonde girl walks to the stage confidently, and she towers over the small Willow who still smiles congratulating Molly. Willow was a lap dog, and he wouldn't think of her anymore.

But he couldn't help but notice Willow's left hand as she reached into the boy's bowl with her right. Her left index finger was crossed under her middle, a wish for someone not to be picked. He knew that wish was used on him, and smiled as she slowly uncrossed the fingers to open the slip.

But the wish had not worked. For Willow's face held a look of horror as she announced the name. The name of the boy who she had offered to give ride home to just that morning, and had hopefully looked for in the crowd.

"Collis Sterm," Willow choked out.

Molly POV:

The brown haired boy made his way to the stage in shock, a 14 year old. Still young for these games in Molly's opinion. The escort was actually horrified, a surprise to Molly. Escorts we're usually bubbleheads, but this one seemed smart for now. the escort did not smile as Collis climbed the steps slowily, really she couldn't dare look at the young boy.

Molly looked at the escort questiongly, wondering what was different. She was young, Molly realized. Younger than Molly, most likely forced into her work.

"The tributes for Disctrict 6 everyone!" The escort spoke in monotone, "shake hands you two."

Molly stuck her hand out first, not hesitating. Collis looked at the escort before sticking his out also. Their hands met eventually, and Molly shook the clamy hand firmly in her own.

Collis POV:

Collis and Molly were steered into the justice building after the hand shake for their goodbyes. Willows hand lingered on his shoulder when turning around a bit longer than it had on Molly's, and he realized he liked the lightness of her delicate hand. Willow explained carefully to Molly where her vistation room was. Molly turned down her hallway, and Willow and Collis were left alone.

"Collis, I'll get you out. I've got friends who'll sponsor you in the arena," she automatically whispers.

Collis shakes his head quickly, shushing her.

"I'm young, and not very strong Willow," he explained, "I won't last very long."

Collis begins to cry in front of Willow suddenly.

"My mother, she's got a disease. One that's unidentified. I work as porter to... to support our family." He explains through his silent tears.

Willow suddenly takes him into a hug, not caring that his tears were washing away the pink powder on her skin. They stood there for another minute, before Willow finally lead him to his visitation room.

Molly POV:

Molly had found her room with no trouble, she sat patiently. She wasn't stupid, she knew the escort, Willow, wanted some time with Collis. She questioned how the two knew each other, but knew she had other things to worry about.

Molly sat another five minutes before finally the door burst open and her mother, Polly Young, falls onto floor in a sobbing heap before her eyes. Following her mother, in came her father, Mark Young. He shakes his head at the woman who was rolling around in ball before their eyes. Mark walks toward his wife carefully and picks her up, carrying her baby style in his arms.

Sitting beside Molly, still holding his crazed wife, he sighs.

"Why us?" he whispers faintly.

Molly buries her face in her hands crying, she leans against her father for support.

"I stay composed for your sake Molly my dear, inside I hope you'll realize I'm dying alongside you."

Her mother had fallen silent. Molly looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep, clear of distress despite the pained expression always etched in her face. She knew of her mothers mental state, but she wished that she could be there in that moment for Molly. Also though, Molly envied her mothers ability to sleep away the troublesome moment.

Eventually the peacekeeper came. Her father nodded at her, and carried away the sleeping woman silently. Soon they were replaced by Kim.

"Just had to go get reaped didn't you Molly dear?" she mocks a Capitol voice and embraces her.

Molly laughs into the shoulder of her best friend, she had run out of tears, and her eyes were dry. She pulls back and takes in the face one last time. Kim had a pimple on her nose, the nose to which was as large as ever. Her hair was mess, even more ruffled than usual. Her brown eyes were not dull as usual, but producing tears that left streaks on her face.

And still, she was one of the most beautiful people Molly knew in terms of personality. She knew what to say, and she had always been there. Molly knew though that Kim wouldn't be there in the arena with her. She promised herself to be like Kim, determined and smart.

The girls were separated, and Molly found her tears once more.


	8. Chapter 7: District 7 Reaping

**So I'm sorry that this is so late. I've been really busy being that it is the holiday season. I'd like to thank BookBuddy and rosereddreams95 for Oaker and Illecity. As I said before, I'm offering a sneak peak of some ideas for the arena if anyone is interested. Thank you again for your continued support for this story, and please continue to read and review.**

* * *

Illecity POV:

"Illie, Illie!" Reid yells shaking her sleeping form.

Illie groans in response, and Reid gets off her and throws her 4 blankets onto the cold floor. Illie instantly shivered, she was painfully cold natured. She sits up and pouts at her 14 year old brother. Reid laughs at her hair, the strawberry blonde mane of natural kinky curls was sticking straight up off her head.

"Fix your hair Illie, reaping day and we don't want to be late," Reid states before walking out of her small room.

Illie thinks of the peacekeepers who seemed to double in population around the week before reaping day. Reid and Illie both had hated these Capitol freaks since Reid was 11 and Illie was 13. One had attacked the 11 year old after Reid accidentally provoked the man. No major physical damage was done to Reid, but the scare was enough steer Illie and Reid away every time they saw a peacekeeper uniform.

Just the thought of the men now drove Illie straight out of bed and into the bathroom that Reid and her shared. She started running water in the tub, and turned to her hair in the mirror to attempt to mat down the curls to their shoulder length usual. She is finally somewhat satisfied when her water is ready. Undressing, she slips in the room temperature water.

Halfway through her bath, Reid burst in the bathroom. Illie was used to this of course, being that they shared the bathroom. Reid doesn't even glance at his naked sister and begins to brush his teeth, careful not to get toothpaste on his faded red dress shirt.

"Hey Reid?" Illie says once his teeth are brushed. He turns to look at her instantly.

"You look nice kid," she says. He nods and leaves.

Illie gets out of the bath, and grabs the faded blue dress to slip on. She dresses quickly, and finishes the outfit with a black overcoat and new black boots that cost her a pretty penny. She throws the hair she worked so hard on earlier into her signature ponytail.

She turns from the bathroom and goes into Reid's room, an exact copy of her own. The room was tiny, with one window in each. The bed could fit only on the wall with the window. A twin bed barely fit. The tiny closet was barely filled with their few clothes. The only difference in the sibling's two rooms was that Illie's has a small bay window that she closed off with curtains made from old clothing. She used the bay window as a seat, and she say in the small space and used it as a luxurious escape from her world.

"Come on Reid, better early than late right?" Illie says groaning.

Oaker POV:

Since the birth of his twin siblings, Oaker Arbolis had volunteered to stay in the smallest bedroom of the house. The house was fairly big and nice. The downstairs housed the kitchen, dining room, living room, master bedroom, and a bathroom. The upstairs consisted of the Arbolis sibling's four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Oak lay in his tiny twin bed, and wiggled his toes that hung off the bed due to his lanky legs. He was wide awake, awoke by the loud snoring from the next room over. His older brother, Leaflin Arbolis, snored even now as Oak lay in bed awake. He sighed and sat up silently, looking around the room. The room was tiny, his bed filled most of the space. The only other thing that fit was a half-filled dresser that held his few clothing. His family was a middle class family, but Oak just didn't need much.

He opened his creaky door and heard the familiar groan of the hinges. He crossed the wide hall to the bathroom the Arbolis boy's shared. Running some sink water, he rubbed soap into his forehead that had a few zits. He splashed the sink water onto the soapy skin, wetting his flat black hair that hung over his eyes.

Stopping he heard footsteps in the silent house. He peeked out the bathroom door, and saw the only other early riser in his family. In the doorway stood his little sister Acacia Arbolis, rubbing her petite eyes sleepily. He studied her porcelain skin as he always did, and was once again amazed by the sudden change to the dark brown hair that hung in curls to her hips.

"Astonishing as always Acacia Arbolis," he whispered out the usual greeting to his eight year old sister.

She looked at him with her big green eyes. He laughed when parents said their kids would be heart breakers, Oak knew Acacia would be a lady Casanova when she got older.

"Oak, the reaping is today," she says, bounding her little feet silently over to him.

"Yeah I know Little Doll," he says to the little girl.

She looks up at him with her emerald eyes sadly.

"I'm almost ready. Go get Elm and Leaflin up, okay?" Oak tells her.

She nods to him, and turns heading straight for her fraternal twin brother's room. Oak goes back into the bathroom as he hears Acacia open Elm's door. He rubs some deodorant on his arm pits, and swiftly takes his shirt off and throws it into the laundry. He looks at his muscular chest, his arms and legs did not match the strength that the rest of his body clearly showed.

He left the bathroom still shirtless, and heard rustling in Elm's room and talking in Leaflin's. He entered his tiny room once more and walks to his dresser. He didn't have any dress clothes really. He opened the drawer containing his pants and pulled out simple black shorts. The dressiest pants he really owned, being that he was so simple in his clothing choices. To match he pulled out a plain gray t-shirt to match the shorts. Black work boots were pulled on to match and he stared at his outfit.

It was dark colors, colors you wore to funerals of loved ones. Dreary clothing to match the dreary mood of the day.

He left his small room, looking for his siblings. In the bathroom he sees Leaflin, his 18 year old brother. He nods awkwardly, and walks down the hall and looks in Acacia's room. The brothers had allowed Acacia the privilege of the largest room since she was the only girl and needed her space. It had once been Oak's room, but he moved out of the room when he was 8 since Hannah Arbolis announced she was pregnant. He stayed in Elm's room for a while, then they discovered the family was blessed with twins. Finally, he moved to his own room and had stayed put since then.

Acacia stood in the now full room in a beautiful new light blue dress. Her curls had been braided in the front to give her the look of a headband. She giggled slightly when she saw him standing in her doorway. Something shifted on Acacia's bed, and only then did he notice Elm sitting on her bed admiring the delicate girl also.

Elm was big a burly, even at 8, and he was intimidating to the other children. He was different than the thin Oak at eight, Elm was not very well understood at school by his peer's. He often came to Oak to confide in.

"I think it's time to go," he states finally.

Elm grunts at this, and Acacia looks at him with her big eyes.

"I'm worried for you Oak," Acacia blurts out, "I mean remember what happened to Fig Gingko?"

Fig Gingko, the younger brother of Florence Ginkgo. Florence was Leaflin's girlfriend of 3 years, and the two adored each other. The year before, Leaflin had been reaped and in desperation Florence caught Fig's eye pleadingly. Fig had ended up volunteering in Oak's older brothers place. Fig had done fairly well in the games, even made it to the final five.

"Fig volunteered Little Doll, I will be fine," he says convincingly. Finally, Acacia nods.

Illecity POV:

Illie placed herself in the front of the 16 year olds in search of her friend from her grade, Jillian Farris. Jillian was born in a later month than Illie, so she was stuck in the 15 year olds instead of with Illie and most other girls in her grade. Jillian made her way back towards Illie once she spots her.

"Hey Ill," Jillian says approaching her.

Illies nods to her, and looks off to the 16 year old males in search of her other friend, Espen Leonardo. She sighs when she doesn't spot the brown haired goofball. Jillian nods to the stage, looking at the Capitol freak.

"It's a new one this year," Jillian says uninterested.

"They're about to start," Illie notices.

The two turned towards the stage almost immediately, and watch with no interest as the Capitol assigned escort rambles on about the history of Panem and the Hunger Games.

Oaker POV:

He stood in the 17 year olds section, surrounded my his many friends. He was very popular at school. Despite his many friends, he always looks for his two best guy friends on reaping day, Cedar and Joey. As a tradition, he made sure to catch Bee Stemmings eye in the girls across the aisle.

Oak had liked Bee since they were freshmen, but she saw him as just a friend. He liked to goof around in an attempt to impress her, usually failing. He thought of her silky straight brown hair, and perfect smile. Oak could only hope she was not called when he heard the escort announce that she was choosing the female tribute.

The plump Capitol lady waddled over to the girls bowl. She drew her hand up to the bowl, she places the hand inside of the bowl carefully. She was not careful enough swirling her hand, and clumsily almost knocks the bowl over. Oak wished that she would hurry, he wanted to talk to Bee after the reaping.

"Illecity Havering," called the escort finally.

Oak smiled to himself, he felt sorry for the 16 year old reaped, but was relieved that she was not Bee. He watched as Illecity made her way to the stage, her face showed no emotion. Oak figured that was probably the best expression for her, considering that this was the hunger games after all.

Illecity POV:

Illie was in a state of shock to be honest. She did not move her legs, they moved themselves. They lead her to her death. She looked for Reid, her mother Hillany, her father Klaus, Jillian, or Espen. She must have not have looked very hard for any of them, because her eyes ended up settling on a little girl who could was so small that she wouldn't have been spotted if Illie wasn't on stage.

The little girl was content looking as she held her head sideways, peeping at someone in the crowd. Illie studied the little girl, she was pale and snowy, with dark brown curls that were gorgeous in contrast to the girl's skin. Then, Illie watched as the little girl's head snapped into place suddenly, in shock. Illie watched as the little girl began to cry and scream, but Illie couldn't hear the girl, for someone reason all she could do was watch.

She only looked away from the girl when she was forced to turn around, and was pulled into the justice building behind them. She noticed the boy beside her and looked at him carefully.

"I watched the little girl, your... I think she was your sister. I was watching her when you were reaped. She... she is so small, fragile," she croaked out to the boy.

"Her name is Acacia," was Oak Arbolis's only reply.

Oaker POV:

They marched Oak into a room down a different hallway than Illecity, and he sat wondering about her. He didn't trust her, and decided she was bad news. He would stay away from her.

He sat in the room silently, staring calmly at the door. Suddenly, his brother burst in. Leaflin stood above him, towering him intimidatingly.

"If you've never listened to me before, listen to me now. I'm not going to beg you to come home, that's pathetic. I may have never been in the game's, but Fig was. Florence was crushed, as was the rest of his family. Our family isn't going to be that way, and only because you're coming home little brother. You get in that arena, and you fight your ass off Oaker. Make a strong alliance, go for the bloodbath, just be me in there. Be me, because you know from years of experience that I'm a grumpy dick that only cares about himself."

Oak sat in shock, as he listened to him brother. Leaflin and Oak had not ever gotten along, if anything they had disliked each other in Oak's opinion. Oak knew to take Leaflin's advice.

Next, came the rest of Oak's family. He gathered Elm and Acacia into hugs as soon as they were through the door. Then, he stood and looked at his mother.

"You guys will be okay," he finally said to her.

She smiled at him and nodded, as her tears started flowing. He looked to his father, and knew he should say something, but would only end up confusing him. Nathaniel Arbolis had Alzheimer's disease after an injury years before. Instead of saying anything to his dad, he stooped down and looked at Acacia and Elm.

"Don't take tesserae, even I don't do that. When Leaflin speaks, listen to him, he's smarter than he looks. Acacia, you know your job. You're the early riser now, you've got to wake the entire family when I'm gone. Elm, protect your sister, but let her have fun when she's older also. And lastly, please don't be sad if I don't come back."

Acacia hugged him and cried into his shoulder, while Elm looked at him in shock. Eventually the peacekeeper came, and his family shuffled out with Acacia in the rear still looking at him with those emerald eyes.

"Astonishing as always Acacia Arbolis," he whispered to himself.

Next, came his friends. They told him words of encouragement, and patted him on his back. Oak tried to listen, but couldn't even bring himself to reality with Bee talking. They left too, just as the others, and Oak knew it was time to go.


End file.
